


Heroes in Distress

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princesses have been kidnapped! It's up to two heroes to go and save them, but can they really handle the job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes in Distress

**Chapter 1**

There were a few screams, and then two figures leapt from the castle window. A shout could be heard as the two figures ran, carrying with them two girls in flowing dresses.

"Aw snap! My princesses are being kidnapped!" King Yin said as he looked out the window.

He hurried down to the throne room where Queen Aiko was currently residing.

"Honey, the twerp and her friend have been kidnapped and-"

She interrupted with a short hand gesture and a smile. "I've already got it taken care of Mon Cher. I've recruited the help of two local heroes to go rescue them."

Standing there were two young men, looking determined and raring to go. One had wild, pink hair, and pale skin. A pair of goggles rest atop his head. His clothes consisted of a simple white collared dress shirt, with a brown button open vest, and long brown shorts that went to his knees. The other, was many heads taller, with dark skin, and dark brown hair. His clothes consisted of a burgany red collared shirt, and black pants with two white belts criss-crossing at the waist.

Yin stepped over to them, to get a closer look. "Ya'll look like dorks. State your names."

"My name is Shoto Shukei, your majesty." The arrows in the quiver shifted as he gave a small bow.

"And I am Kouhei Derpman. And I can most certainly confirm that we are not dorks." He also bowed. A sheath could be seen on his back, holding a thin sword.

"Well, _I_ am not a nerd." Shoto said quietly.

Yin sighed. "You know what, you are the best we've got at the moment, so whatever. Go save the princesses and I guess you'll get a reward when and if you get back, kay? Riches, or someone's hand in marriage, or something. Got it? Good."

"We won't fail you, your highness!" the two said in unison.

"Dismissed." Yin said and the two took off on their mission.

Once they left, Yin took a seat next to Aiko in his throne.

"The girls will be in a surprise when they come to rescue them, don't you think?" Aiko said.

"If they don't save themselves, first." Yin smirked.

"Have some faith in the boys. I'm sure they'll- Oops, we forgot to tell them where to go!"

"They'll figure it out."

And like that, a journey began. A journey that would probably take a very long time thanks to a certain king conveniently forgeting to give directions.


End file.
